Wynera
by MotherofSephy
Summary: A story about a bear thing...she falls in love and junk


"Were you able to get the book?" asked a dark figure. The voice was of no human, but an undead creature. He hissed as a thick, brown book was handed to him. "Yes," he said, "I have it. I finally have the book." He began to laugh. A laugh so maniacal the only word that could describe it would be _evil_.

The book, which was clearly aged and about to fall apart, had a beautiful binding. There were roses decorating it, in a slightly darker shade of brown. The cover, though, was the most beautiful part of the book. In beautiful Wynera script were the words, _Nashina Tikona_, The Book of No Time.

"Time passes not in this book. Everything that is written has happened before but has never happened yet. It will never happen and never has happened. It is happening now. What you read in this book is always the present, never the past, never the future," the creature of the undead said as he translated the rest of the cover. He continued, "Those who have lived in the past or plan on living in the future will be overcome by the pages of this book and die in the time of the present."

"Captain, are you sure this is okay," said the voice of another undead creature. "The book clearly states that…"

"I know what the book says," interrupted the undead captain, reaching for the cover to open the book. "But we are dead, so we aren't living, therefore, we can open the book," he hissed sharply. He put his ugly, distorted hand on the book, slowly lifting the cover. Then, a sudden shock overcame the captain. He gasped, as if choking. He dropped the book and it closed. He fell to the ground and lay very still. The captain had died.

"…captain. How could you die?" said the other undead creature. "You couldn't die. You are already dead." He started to weep.

"He died," came a voice, this of a human, "because he was once alive. The book says that you could not live or have lived. Being undead, you and your captain were alive at one point."

The creature ceased his crying and looked at the man. "How do you know this?"

"…because, I wrote the book."

The undead creature, being overcome by what he had just heard, dissolved into the darkness. The man slowly approached the book, picked it up, and began to read it.

"Are you almost finished?" asked the kind voice of a woman. "When you are done, I need you to go into town and give the fish to Sedre. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you," shouted the voice of a small creature. She stood only a little taller than the woman's knee. She resembled a very small bear. Her hands were very tiny and it was quite amusing watching her catch fish.

She had her pants rolled up very high, just so they wouldn't get wet in the shallowest part of the river. She was very determined to catch a fish. She readied her stance and… There. She spotted a fish. Slowly, she reached down to grab it. Closer and closer, she almost had it.

"Yes! I caught it. My first fish," she said; a look of joy on her face. She put the fish in a bucket so it wouldn't get away. It was a very small fish. It might have even been sick. But a fish was a fish and it was very exiting catching one.

Then, she started dancing. She was so proud of her accomplishment. She carried her little fish all the way to town and presented it to Sedre as if it were a crown. "Thank you, Monina," he said. "This is the best fish I have ever gotten."

She blushed. "You're welcome," she said in her petite voice.

"Monina, you can go home now," said the woman.

She left Sedre's fish market and began to walk down the road, admiring the tall buildings and people. "I hate being small. I'm treated like a little kid." She stopped to watch a bug on a leaf. "My people, the Iihns, are slaves to the taller races. I'm glad that Miss Yura is nice, but I am still her slave. I just…"

A beautiful man was standing in the center of town. Monina had never seen anyone like him. He had black hair that fell to his ears. His beautiful gray eyes saw everything, though, he showed no emotion. He was tall and slender. Monina had never seen a man so handsome. She immediately fell in love. All she could do was gaze at him. She had never been in love before.


End file.
